True Nature
by DauntlessNightfury
Summary: 'There was one person that every viking, human and even dragon feared' Hiccup now known as Njal left Berk at the age of fourteen with his alpha dragon, Toothless. Now that he is twenty and has defeated the Red Death, Drago Bludvist and the Bewilderbeast, he is one most feared person in the whole archipelago. He said that he would come back to Berk one day. Now that day has came,
1. Prologue

**_True Nature_**

'_One small thing can change into something beautiful'_

_Prologue:_

There was one person that every viking, human and even dragon feared. He rode the alpha of all dragons, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. He conquered the Red Death, Drago Bludvist and the Belwilderbeast. But little did anyone know that this person was once a small, scrawny Viking who lived on the powerful isle called Berk. Bullied by everyone, scolded by every adult and was a loner. Everyone though he was useless, scrawny and a stuff-up. His name was once Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third but now it's Njal.

Known to be the best blacksmith in the whole archipelago. The dragon conquerer and rider. The fearless warrior able to conquer anyone or anything in the known world. He had lean muscles and interesting weapons. Wore full pitch black armor covering nearly every inch of his skin. He only had one leg. All people knew is that he travelled from island to island on his Night Fury. Everyone feared him of what he could achieve, of what he could do. They knew he was cunning, intelligent, extremely good-looking and amazing at nearly any type of fighting. He is able to defeat Vikings four times his size. But everyone wanted to know who he really was.

As on Berk. Stoick the Vast was remembering on this very day his son slipped out of his hands and was never to be seen again. The teens felt guilty of what they did to him. Snotlout bullied his cousin along side with the help of the twins. Fishlegs abandoned him, not wanting to be a friend of a screw-up and as for Astrid, she felt terrible for not defending him. She loved Hiccup ever since they were friends younger. She grew apart from him determined to be a shield-maiden. Now that she is one, there nothing left for her to do. Stoick remembered all the times he rejected Hiccup and his ideas. All the times he ignored him. As for Gobber. He missed his little apprentice. Making the forge more cosy and messy with all his amazing inventions and designs. He missed the boys laughs and smiles as well as his jokes.

It was this very day, the day before Hiccup had to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, he left. He gave a note to Gobber and his father explaining about how he felt, how he hated this life though he did promise that he will come back...one day. He left on Toothless making sure no one ever knew about his dragon and how he betrayed his village, tradition, friends and family.

"One day," Stoick muttered to himself as he read the note his son left him six years ago.

The raid have stopped at all of the Islands all because of Hiccup. But what from people knew, they thought this person Njal just came on his Night Fury and killed the Red Death losing a limb.

* * *

**This is the prologue to my new story. The next chapter will be up in an hour or so. Please review.**

**BTW to sum everything up:**

**Hiccup left when he was fourteen with Toothless. No one knew about Toothless. **

**Astrid and Hiccup are both twenty**

**Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs are all nineteen**


	2. Berk

_True Nature_

'_One small thing can change into something beautiful'_

Chapter 1:

"YEAAHH BABYY," Hiccup shouted as he soared the skies and clouds on Toothless with incredible speed before doing a spiral and a flip. Hiccup wore his normal flight armor as it was the morning. Toothless had loved this new life. Being free with his rider and best friend , having a fly every morning, afternoon and his favourite...the night. He had become the alpha of all dragons gaining a lot of respect from the dragons and making him able to control them no matter what. Hiccup had finally gained respect and not look like a walking fishbone. He trained hard for a six pack and lean muscles as well as being 6ft1 (1.83m). After Hiccup had killed the Red Death he went to all the island but Berk to help maintain the dragons but no one dared to ride one like him.

A couple hours later Toothless and Hiccup landed back on their little island. It's in the middle of the archipelago. One of the many secrets people don't know is that Hiccup actually found his own island. It's very small but there are a fair amount of livestock around. Boars, deers, rabbits and more. Not to mention there is also a fish. Toothless and Hiccup walk up to the small house Hiccup made not too long about. It took him about six months with the help of Toothless of course. He loved his small house. It had a kitchen, one bed and a big rockplate for Toothless. There was a desk made from a couple pieces of wood as well as a whole bundle of sheets from his drawings and designs but also one very important thing. The map that he had recorded flying all over the world figuring out that is was round and rotating at every second. Hiccup walked past the firepit and saw something that dimmed his happiness. His helmet. He could destroy it since it was the only piece of his mother he had but with it came great disappointment. His father thinking how good he was a training, gaining a bit of respect though it was all a trick. The helmet reminded him of his family, Berk and home.

"Do you think it's time?" Hiccup asked Toothless still staring at his had.

Toothless made a cooing sounding like he was saying yes.

"Night time bud, night time," he said

Hiccup made some changes to his new weapon. He already had his Inferno but he thought it might be good for a change. He had already worked on it for six months. As night fell Hiccup finished his weapon. **(A/N: The same weapon from I'm Back Chapter 12) **The weapon was a kinda like my Inferno just a meer handle of a sword. But this handle was slimmer and had Gronkle iron under the leather-weaved handle. The meer hand was able to have the normal flaming samari also made of Gronkle Iron and Zippleback gas and lighter but also Nadder poisonous spikes as well as crossbow. The Nadder spikes shoot out of the same place the gas comes from. As for the crossbow transformation the handle extends longer and at the end is the arrow. On the side flips out the bow creating a crossbow with multiple arrows placed under the crossbow. His arrows were custom made. As in trade for helping the Meathead they got their arrow-maker how to make really good arrows. She showed Hiccup and only Hiccup how to make them in the best way possible. But since Hiccup had Gronkle iron, it made the arrows even better. The arrows had really sharp ends and the arrow was made to glide through the air in incredible speeds. Hiccup also engraved the words Night Fury in Norse on the arrow.

Hiccup put on his night armor and his helmet looking thing. Both the armor and helmet were made from Toothless's scales with the help of a Nadder since their fire is the hottest out of all the dragons and was able to melt the scaled after about twenty minutes of melting. The helmet thing is thinner than a normal helmet but it's not like a flight mask. He would normally take it off when he arrive at the other tribes but since this was Berk his friends and families were sure to notice his facial features.

Toothless and Hiccup set out for Berk when it was night.

-Berk-

*A little bit before Hiccup arrives*

"STOICK," Gobber shouted waking him up from his small nap.

"What is it?" Stoick snapped angrily

"Snotlout got buried alive by Ruffnut near the docks," Gobber says

"Ughhh, when will they learn," Stoick says clearly annoyed making his way to the docks.

When they arrived they saw around half of the village down there.

"How deep did Ruffnut dig him for half the Village to be here?" Stoick asks

"No, they just want to laugh at Snotlout," Gobber says before chuckling himself as he saw a sand-covered Snotlout.

Snotlout looked annoyed and humiliated. He stood there with his arm crossed and huffing as the village laughs at him.

Than they all hear a whistle

"NIGHT FURY GET DOWN!"

Stoick crouched under someone's shield. _It's been years since there was a dragon attack _

The Night Fury landed right infront of all of them. Stoick stood up as he saw the unbelievable.

A person in an armor and helmet the exact same colour as the Night Fury's scales stepped down.

The whole village got their weapon and pointed it at the man. The man took something out from his black armor and a flaming samari suddenly came out providing most of the light.

"Who are you," Stoick asked

The man was about 6 foot and had a missing leg. He was lean but still had visible muscles.

"I mean no harm to you, my name is Njal," Njal says

At this all of the adults put down there weapons including Stoick himself. Only the teens had there weapons.

"Let's put him where he belongs guys," Snotlout said.

Their parents were going to stop and warn him but it was already too late.

Toothless started to growls as they charged at Hiccup.

He knocked the twins away with his tail. Hiccup quickly drew a circle around Toothless and himself with Zippleback gas. The teens were approaching again but when they got too close Hiccup lit the circle up burning Snotlout's skin and scaring them.

"Mean no harm," Snotlout scoffs.

"Well, that's unless you attack me of course," Hiccup says.


	3. Invasion

_True Nature_

'_One small thing can change into something beautiful'_

"Now may I ask why you are here on Berk," Stoick asks cautiously clearly aware of Njal's reputation.

"I came here to see if I am able to help you with your dragons, all I wish is to drive them away from your island and if you wish I am able to teach you how to ride one," Hiccup says.

Stoick knew this voice, he just quite put his finger on it. Inside Stoick hoped that Njal was Hiccup, the description of Njal the Meathead's said sounded a lot like Hiccup. But this definitly wasn't Hiccup. Njal had one leg,muscular and tall. Though he was still young, you can tell by his voice, Njal would probably been twenty or so.

"Why would you want to help us?" Stoick asks suspiciously

"As you may already know, I helped all the other islands with their dragons and all I want is to protect the dragons and make sure nothing gets out of hand and if something does, than Berk my be in big trouble," Hiccup says "I will give you a maximum of two days to think about my offer,"

Hiccup jumps onto Toothless before flying away.

Stoick just stood there stunned of what to choose.

"I t'ink you shoul' give da boy a chance, he means no 'arm, he just wan's da silly ol' dragons," Gobber, Stoicks trusty side-kick, says.

"But we can't just let some Outcast come and control Berk and as the Chief I shall take my precautions," Stoick protested.

"Who does he think he is?" Snotlout says

"Uhh, he's the most feared person in the whole archipelago," Fishlegs butts in "Amazing at nearly any type of fighting, the best blacksmith, the dragon conquerer, has deadly accurate accuracy, he conquered the Red Death, a Belwilderbeast and Drago Bludvist, even Stoick feared Drago not to mention he rides a NIGHT FURY!"

"Okay are you guys like fangirling him?" Astrid says

"He is totally my new idol," Tuffnut says

"He already was mine," Fishlegs says

"Oh shut up those are probably all myths," Snotlout says

"Please, your just jealous of how good he looks and is," Ruffnut drools

"How can you even tell if he looks good when he was covered in that ugly armor of his!" Snotlout says

"I can sense it," Ruffnut says creepily

"Okay this is completely crazy, I'm leaving," Astrid says before taking her battle axe and leaving.

Astrid's axe is the only thing she has to remember of Hiccup. She remember that Hiccup made it for her when they were still friends. The axe was beautiful. The wooden handle had an intricate engravment and the axe was double-sided with well polished steel and sharp edges. When Astrid got the axe it shon with beauty. This was her only memory of Hiccup. She truly missed him.

Next Morning

Okay bud, let's go to our favourite cove," Hiccup says

Toothless flies all the way to the cove, the place where they first met. Since they had a whole day Hiccup didn't see why he couldn't build a room or a tiny house.

First Toothless and Hiccup cut down some trees and split them in half. Than piled them ontop of each other until it made a large roofless rectangle. Hiccup made a paste for the wood to be able to stick together. The walls were done around midday. Hiccup worked on the door big enough to fit Toothless as well. After that Toothless and Hiccup collected some dry grass. They wired the base of the roof before using the paste and the dry grass to make a roof. Toothless and Hiccup entered the room. It was just a big plain area with wooden walls, a grass roof and a grass/dirt floor. Toothless and Hiccup collected some wood for the fire pit. They got back to the room and made a pile of wood and Toothless lit the wood up. It was already the afternoon and both Toothless and Hiccup were hungry.

They went hunting for some fish and Hiccup cooked them over the fire pit. That's until Hiccup heard a large horn. He knew this horn, it was the horn for attacks and invasions or if Berk was in danger. Hiccup quickly put on his armor over his tunic and put on his black scaled riding boot as well as his helmet mask thing.

"Come on bud, let's show them what we've got" Hiccup says before hopping onto Toothless's back.

Toothless went into alpha mode. What's also good is that Hiccup also figured out that Night Furies are stronger during the night. They blend in and the darkness gives them power, like a fuel, for them to be able to fly faster and have better agility.

They fly over to the shores but stayed out of sight. They saw Alvin and his troops making their way up streets. Than Hiccup heard battle cries. Both sides of the Berkians and Outcasts came charging into each other. Hiccup saw axes, maces, swords everywhere, clashing together and stabbing each other. From what Hiccup could see he knew the Berkians were going to loose. The Outcasts had nearly twice the size of people than the Berkians. People were dying every second that was until he heard a loud voice boom.

"STOP," his father shouted

"What is it Stoick, scared your going to loose?" Alvin taunted

"Why are you attacking us?"

"To get my revenge and the small piece of rock,"

"That isn't going to happen," his father says

"Or is it," Alvin snickered

"NOW," Alvin shouted

A Whispering Death was released, charging right at his father.

"Toothless let's attack," Hiccup shouted.

They quickly swooped out of their hiding spot, first plasma blasting all the remaining ship in the ocean. Hiccup quickly ran over to the Whispering Death which was eating everything in his way. Stones, houses, anything on sight. Berkians were running widly around the place screaming and all terrified of the large dragon that was let free by Alvin.

Toothless and Hiccup landed infront of the Whispering Death. He growled at Hiccup menacingly until he spotted Toothless behind me. His pupils became round and he did a bow-like position.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup asked in Dragonese

'Alvin, he's got my family and is threatening them, he said he will kill them if I don't do what he tell me,' The dragon replied

'As the alpha, it's my duty to help you' Toothless says

'Thank you, it's an honor' the Whispering Death says

I hear Toothless let out a familiar roar. An Alpha One.

Within seconds, hundreds of dragons came out.

'What is it?' A Nadder asks politely

"Alvin, has got this Whispering Death's family, we shall attack him and his troops as some of you go and help him get his family back at Outcast Island," Hiccup says in dragonese

The dragons nod and do as told.

'Thank you' the Whispering Death says before leaving

"RETREAT," Hiccup heard Alvin shout as he nearly get's swooped by a Nadder and burnt by a Nightmare.

Alvin and his troops left on the two remaining ships they had after Toothless and Hiccup's plasma blast frenzy with the boats.

"I'll come back Stoick," Alvin shouted before they left on the boats with the dragons following them.

'Follow them until you reunite with the others' Toothless says.

The Berkians looked stunned at what Hiccup had just done.

"I t'ink yall agree t'at we have ta t'ank Njal for what da lad just did, he just saved our village," Gobber shouts

There were cheers and chants all raising from the crowd.

"Thank you Njal, we would glady appricate you help here on Berk," Stoick says before shaking his hand


	4. Lesson

_True Nature_

'_One small thing can change into something beautiful'_

It was the next morning of the invasion. Hiccup woke up bright and early for a shower. One thing he hadn't had for a long time. Hiccup woke up Toothless knowing Toothless's favourite time was bathtime. Toothless fire a couple of plasma blasts before the water started producing steam. Hiccup stripped and put on his bathing shorts feeling really uncomfortable about Toothless seeing his 'forbidden areas'. Hiccup hopped into the lake first bathing himself before splashing Toothless. Toothless struck his irritated face at Hiccup before playfully splashing him with his tail fin. Toothless loved his tailfin. It was made by Hiccup and the scraps of the Red Death.

Hiccup collected a big piece of the skin of the Red Death after it collapsed. He went to the forge dyed it black and even made it automatic but also able for Hiccup to control his missing tailfin. The fin was waterproof, fireproof and even untearable from the strong skin of the Red Death. No axe, sword can tear through it. Not to mention it is as light as a feather.

After Hiccup finished bathing he knew he had to get to work. This was the first time he would go into the village after six year. Hiccup rode Toothless to the Mead Hall to get something to eat. He still had his mask on but he had his leather armor on and his normal bear skin boots.

"Toothless stay," Hiccup says

'Fine' Toothless replied

Hiccup quickly went in the hall grabbed a chicken leg and a couple fish for Toothless eith everyone staring at him. As he turned around he saw them.

The teens.

Ruff and Tuff fighting. Snotlout flirting with Astrid, who was ignoring him. Fishlegs reading his book. Astrid caught his gaze. They stared into each others eye for a bit before Hiccup broke it.

Astrid knew these eyes. They were emerald green the same colour as Hiccup's. But she knew for sure that this wasn't Hiccup. Some handsome, tall, lean muscular guy. A guy that had nearly mastered any type of combat or weapon. A guy who was feared by the whole archipelago. A guy who was powerful though he is an amazing blacksmith just like Hiccup and a guy who had his way with dragons just like Hiccup. Astrid had instincts about this guy. Fishy ones. Ones that he was hiding something, hiding something important.

Hiccup approached his dad. His dad seemed to be in some type of concentration a really deep one.

"Sir would you like me to teach anyone how to ride a dragon, it's a much faster way to transport," Hiccup said snapping Stoick out of his faze.

"Uhh, yeah sure, you just need some volunteers," Stoick says thinking about his son.

Hiccup nodded even though Stoick wasn't even looking at him. He knew who would want to ride dragons. The teens.

Astrid noticed him walking over to their table.

"Uhh guys, Njal is approaching us," Astrid says

"Oh, oh, oh how does my hair look," Ruffnut asks

"Like yak shit," her brother answered.

"Uhh, I was wondering if you guys would want me to teach you how to ride dragons," Hiccup-Njal suggests

All the teens except Snotlout and Fishlegs said an enthusiastic yes. Even Astrid. Astrid admired dragons, how they could fly and had freedom.

"Okay, do you guys have an arena or anything where you have dragons?" Hiccup asked making it not too obvious that he knew this place from top to bottom.

"Oh yeah there's The Killing Arena," Tuff said

"The Killing Arena?" Hiccup asked

"Where we kill dragons," Snotlout says

Hiccup visibly scowled his face at that.

"Okay meet me there after your meal," Hiccup says before walking out.

Hiccup ate his chicken leg as Toothless ate some fish.

"Okay let's go to the arena," Hiccup says

'Do we have to?' Toothless says

Hiccup just nods before taking off. They arrive at the arena.

Bloodstained walls and floors. He could literally hear the sounds of the whimpering dragons used for dragon training.

Before he knew it his thoughts were interrupted by the teens even Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"I thought you two didn't want to ride dragons," Hiccup says through his mask

"Well, both if them would be considered cowards if they didn't," Astrid says

"Okay, well first let's begin with cleaning this place as the payment for the tuition," Hiccup says smirking.

The teens started to protest.

"If we work as a team by midday this place will be clean and we can start," Hiccup says

"I didn't sign up for cleaning," Snotlout says

"Well, I will give you a deal, you beat me in a fight I let you not clean and continue the dragon riding training but if you loose, you will clean but also clean out these stalls," Hiccup says pointing to the dragon stalls filled with manure and other stuff.

"Your on, no weapons," Snotlout says

Hiccup gave Toothless his weapon which he kept in his mouth.

"Go," Astrid shouted

Snotlout being the 'punch-than-say' type of Viking went charging into Hiccup. Hiccup tripped Snotlout elbowed his temple as he fell before picking him up kneeing his stomach and flipping him over his shoulder making Snotlout face plant onto the cement.

"That's gotta hurt," Tuff says

"Now, let's start," Hiccup says.

Midday

Hiccup's calculations were correct. The walls and floor were clean, no cobwebs and weapons.

"Now meet your dragons," Hiccup says

Over the hours of cleaning Hiccup told Toothless to try and convince the other dragons about having a rider.

He opened the doors.

"Who wants to go first?" Hiccup asked

"Me," Astrid says

This surprised Hiccup a lot since she was born a village prodigy in killing dragons.

"Choose one," Hiccup says

'She's going to choose me,' the Nightmare boasted

'If she has a brain she would choose any dragon but you,' the Nadder shot back.

Astrid walked over to the Nadder.

"Put out your hand like this," Hiccup says showing her.

"Are you crazy?" Astrid shouted

"No, just go like this," Hiccup says before approaching her.

Hiccup took her hand an reached it out. Astrid felt fireworks in her body as Njal showed her this.

Astrid's hand was visibly shaking a lot and her eyes were screwed shut that was until she felt a scaly feeling on her had. She opened eyes and saw her Nadder. She was in this faze looking at the dragon until it was broken by the sound of thunder. A storm was approaching.

"I'll call you Stormfly," Astrid says before patting the blue Nadder. "You are one beauty,"

Next was Snotlout who took the Nightmare. He was just like Astrid but a whole lot more scared. Shouting with fear when his dragon now called Hookfang placed his snout on his hand.

The twins got a green Zippleback now called Barf and Belch and Fishlegs got a Gronkle called Meatlug.

"Over the next two day, I want you to create a bond between you and your dragon but make sure you don't go flying as for Snotlout you will be cleaning the stalls, I will be transporting the dragons on Berk to somewhere else," Hiccup says.

With that their first lesson was over.


	5. Thinking

_True Nature_

'_One small thing can change into something beautiful'_

Over the next two days Hiccup has gathered up all the dragons transporting them over to his small island. His small island had an ice cave made by the last Bewilderbeast that was ever alive. The ice cave was massive and filled with all sort of dragons. It was a dragon paradise. The oceans out of the cave were filled with fish. This was Hiccup's home and this is where he kept all the dragons he took off the islands from the whole archipelago. Some of the dragons wanted to head West where there was another dragon colony but it was around a month flight. Hiccup had bidded the dragons farewell and luck as they headed towards the West.

"Okay, that's all of the dragons," Hiccup says still on his small island.

'Lets go back,' Toothless says

It was already night and Hiccup was in his night armor. On the flight back they saw a very rare scene.

It was a girl on a dragon. They looked like new flyers as the girl was screaming and shouting. A big gust of wind just came. Knocking the girl off the dragon and blowing the dragon away. It was too far for the dragon to catch the girl. The girl was plunging toward the ocean.

"Toothless dive, NOW," Hiccup shouted

Within a second they were diving to catch the girl. Just on time. Toothless went so low his legs, arms and stomach could feel the icy cold water. The girl was safe in Hiccup's arms with her eyes screwed shut.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Njal, let me explain-," Astrid says

"Let's just get Stormfly first," Hiccup says flying over to the Nadder who was hovering over the ocean drasitcally looking for her fallen rider.

'Stormfly' Toothless says

'Yes, your honor' Stormfly says not looking at Toothless

'Astrid is right here,' Toothless says

That caught Stormfly's attention snapping her head toward Hiccup.

'Oh thank the dragon lords' Stormfly says flying over.

"Lets get back on land," Hiccup says before Toothless landed back on Berk

"Now explain to me why you were on Stormfly flying during the middle of the night?" Hiccup asked

"It happened a long time ago, I was friends with this boy named Hiccup," Astrid says. Hiccup visibly flinched. "As we grew older I was so determined to become a shield-maiden that I started ignoring him, I regretted that a lot, he started to get bullied by his cousin because he was smaller than the other vikings, also scrawnier, one day Hiccup just went missing, well, more like left, when he left I realize how much I- wait why am I telling you this?"

Hiccup snapped out of his faze. He really wanted to know Astrid's side of him leaving.

"Uh-um, because you needed to explain to me why you were flying in the middle of the night," Hiccup says.

"I thought I could go and find Hiccup," Astrid says before sighing.

"Just never fly in the middle of the night even if you know how to ride a dragon, it's dangerous," Hiccup says

Astrid nods before setting off to her house after bidding farewell.

Three days later

Hiccup and Toothless went caught breakfast for both of them in the early morning. Hiccup still wondered how Astrid felt when he left, she never finished her sentence. Was it how useless he was? How stupid he was? How dumb he was? He probably will never find out. Since today is their day off they went on a two hour long flight. Hiccup let Toothless go and play by himself or even with the other dragons. Hiccup went into the village, he was planning on improving on the connecting rod and maybe add a shield type thing onto his weapon. He still doesn't know what to call it. To do that he needed to go to the forge.

As Hiccup approached the forge he heard Gobber singing with an occasional clang.

"Hey Gobber," Hiccup said

"Hey Njal, wait, how do ye know me name?" Gobber asks

Hiccup started to panic. "Astrid was talking about you," Hiccup say quickly

"Okay, so I'm guessing ye need the forge," Gobber says

Hiccup nods. "Thanks,"

He entered the forge as Gobber exited. It was already midday. Hiccup started on improving the connecting rod than onto his weapon. By night Hiccup had added his shield to his hilt. The hilt of the sword was now able to be a flaming samari, shoot Nadder spikes, let out Zippleback gas and light it, turn into a well-made crossbow with ten of his personalised arrows and now even a strong shield. The hilt of the sword would be the handle as the hilt turns into a gronkle iron shield. Hiccup placed his new weapon which he named the hverr, meaning every in Norse, on the table. He could name it hvatvetna (everything) but that would be too long. Hiccup sat on the bench and looked around the forge. Nothing has changed much, that's until he sees the small door which used to lead into his old room. Hiccup stood up and walked over to the door. He took a big breath in before pushing it open, he lit the closest candle. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was exactly like it was six years ago, but with a whole layer of dust over eveything and a bit cleaner. His design and drawings still hung up on the wall. His small models around the room and a cupboard in the corner. His desk was neater though. Instead of his papers on calculations everywhere on his table they were stacked up in a neat pile with one sheet in the middle.

It was his note;

_Dear Gobber_

_By the time you get this letter I would have left long ago. I am tired of being called useless, scrawny and stupid, I'm tired of being bullied. I know I don't live up to my dad's expectations with the beefy arm kid who is amazing at dragon killing. All of the stuff in training, it was a lie, don't ask how. Everyday I am picked on by the twins and Snotlout, getting beaten up and being called names. Right now I just want to run away and hide in a small corner of the world. I just wish my mum was here. She would have stood up for me, understood me and loved me. I am a huge disappointment to my father and my name, even Snotlout can see that and his brain is the size of a pin needle. I want to thank you Gobber, for being the only person standing by me the whole time and even understanding me. One day, I will return and give you something as a sign of thank you. And on that day I will stand up to Snotlout and the Twins and live up to my father's expectations and not be a screw-up. One day I will come back. _

_Yours,_

_Hiccup._

Under that is some scrawny writing, probably Gobber's saying.

_One day Hiccup, One day._

"One day," Hiccup says evilly.

He places the note down before blowing out the candle and exiting the forge.

"I'm gonna make Snotlout and the twins life a living hell," Hiccup say smirking "Their gonna pay like a bitch,"

Revenge is on their way and Hiccup's gonna live up to Njal's reputation.

The Most Feared Man in The Whole Archipelago!

**Mwahahahaha..Evil Hiccup! **


	6. Fishy

_True Nature_

'_One small thing can change into something beautiful'_

"ONE MORE TIME," Hiccup shouted as Snotlout and the Twins ran their one hundreth lap running up and down the village.

He heared Fishlegs and Astrid chuckling.

"If you guys keep on laughing you can join them," he says coldly

They immediately stop. The twins lit something up with Barf and Belch which costed to run up and down the village. As for Snotlout, Hiccup blamed him on something he didn't do but he told him not to argue with him or he'll banish him flying for a whole month. That's the reason why their running. As for Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup they're following them on their dragons.

"I SAW YOU WALKING TUFFNUT, ANOTHER LAP FOR ALL OF YOU," Hiccup shouted gaining a lot of attention from the other villagers around.

About ten minutes later their done.

"OKAY RUN BACK TO THE ARENA," Hiccup shouts

One they arrive at the arena Snotlout's lips are white from exhaustion and he is full of sweat and on the floor looking like he's dead. Ruff and Tuff are on the floor most likely dying of exhaustion.

"GET UP," Hiccup pounds.

"Dude we just ran thirty miles, can't we rest," Snotlout says

Hiccup walks over to him and grabs the collar of his tunic.

"You listen to me, get up now or I'll make you get up," Hiccup says menacingly.

With that Snotlout scrambles up onto his feat.

"Stormfly," Hiccup says pointing his finger at the twins who are lying on the floor.

Stormfly shoots her spikes pinning the twins to the floor with their furs and stunning them.

"Get up," he says

After the twins get up we start our lesson. As the sun started to fall down the lesson starts to finish.

"Okay, how many shot limits does a Night Fury have?" Hiccup asks

"Six," Snotlout says

"More details,"

"Six for an average Night Fury in the day, twenty for an average Night Fury in the night and unlimited shot limits for Toothless as he is the alpha," Astrid says

"Correct, Astrid, Ruff and Tuff are on twenty, Fishlegs, Snotlout you guys are on sixteen, Astrid, Tuff and Ruff wins" Hiccup says "Okay, class dismissed"

Next Morning

"Where the twins and Snotlout?" Hiccup asks

"I saw them wincing every step they took when they walked this morning in the Mead Hall," Fishlegs says

"Yeah it was halarious," Astrid says smiling

"Well, where are they now?" Hiccup asks

Both Astrid and Fishlegs shrugged thier shoulders.

"Your task is to find them with your dragons, swoop them and bring them back to the arena, whoever bring the most back wins,"

With that Astrid and Fishlegs set off soaring in the skies of Berk.

"So what do you think of Njal?" Astrid asks Fishlegs

"Intimidating, scary, oh definitely scary," Fishlegs says

"I thinks he's hiding something behind that mask of his," Astrid says "Anyway see you back at the arena when I win"

Astrid took off on Stormfly.

"First up, Snotlout's house," Astrid says approaching his house.

Through the top window she saw Snotlout sleeping on his bed. Astrid jumped off Stormfly landing on the roof with a thud. She climbed through the window and carried the big viking the the edge of another window before hopping on Stormfly once more. She swooped and Stormfly got Snotlout with he talons, waking him up.

"Uh, uh, WHAT WHERE AM I," Snotlout shouts

"Oh just a game," Astrid says

"Astrid I have nothing on except for my skivves," Snotlout shouts

"Well poor you, I am not going to loose to Fishlegs just because your only in your skivves," Astrid says

As Stormfly flew over the village, people started to laugh at Snotlout.

"ASTRIS THIS BETTER BE FOR A GOOD REASON," Snotlout shouted still embarrassed.

Astrid dropped off Snotlout at the arena.

"Going to get the other's see ya," Astrid says before flying away on Stormfly.

As for Fishlegs he was trying to figure out a way to be able to carry both of the twins until Astrid swooped in and stole Ruffnut. Fishlegs quickly follows after taking Tuffnut.

When they arrive back. Astrid was the winner

"Why aren't you at dragon training?" Hiccup asks coldly

"IT WAS SNOTLOUT'S IDEA!" the twins shout pointing to Snotlout

Hiccup looks at the nearly naked Snotlout.

"Bro take a chill pill, live the life," Snotlout says slinging his arm around Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup takes Snotlout's arm and twists it making Snotlout shout in pain.

"Never tell me to take a chill pill," Hiccup whispers in his hear before dropping him. "Okay let's begins our first lesson,"

"But, I'm only in my skivves," Snotlout whines

"Well, if you want to be more naked, HOOKFANG," Hiccup taunts

"Okay,okay,sheesh," Snotlout says putting his hands up to mock defense.

"Okay, your job is teamwork, as a team you must try and catch me before midday (1 hour)," Hiccup says

"That's easy," Snotlout says

"Is it now, well, better hurry up," Hiccup says before zooming off.

"Okay, Snotlout and Fishlegs, take the East, I'll take the West, Twins you take the South, he won't be at the North since there are no hiding spots when you have searched all over than come back here," Astrid says before each group go to their assigned place.

An hour had nearly been up and all the teens had searched all over their designated areas and had returned to the returning spot.

"Snot and Fish, have you guys checked the forest, coves and everything," Astrid asks

"Yeah," Fishlegs says

"Ruff and Tuff did you look at coves, stones and caves?" Astrid asks

"Yeah-wait, what caves?" Tuff say

"UGH, there he is, lets go, I want to win," Astrid says before flying off.

"Not unless I beat you," Snotlout says before zooming off after Astrid.

The teens arrived at the caves and only had five minutes left. Astrid flew inside first than realising it was pitch black, perfect place for a Night Fury. Than came in Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs. They searched the caves top to bottom.

"WHERE IS HE," Snotlout shouted

"Wait..there's one more place," Astrid says before flying off on her own.

Astrid flys up one of the tunnels. You couldn't know that there's a tunnel ontop unless you looked carefully. With that she sensed the presence of the Night Fury. Ever since Astrid was young she had a sense inside of her knowing when a dragon was near. Astrid continued flying up, took a sharp left and she could see a glimpse of the rider and the alpha dragon flapping away with incredible speed. Astrid knew she was going to win, no one knew these cave better than her, well except Hiccup. They flew like this for a couple of minutes until one of Njal's turns captured he attention. He turned right. Most would turn left thinking it's a shot cut but the left side had a secret passage that only Astrid and Hiccup knew about. Astrid heard something different. They appeared back outside before quickly diving back into another cave. Now an unknown one for both rides. Astrid heard something. It was the shrill whistle of the Night Fury than the walls of the cave started to glow purple-bluish. Before Astrid knew it the Night Fury and his rider were gone. She looked around knowing she was lost in these caves. That was before she told Stormfly to try and find there way out which ended up successful. On the way out she though about that passage.

Something was fishy and Astrid was going to find out one way or another.

**ASTRID's ON THE CASE!**


	7. Found

_True Nature_

'_One small thing can change into something beautiful'_

"Class dismissed," Hiccup says as they land in the arena.

Everyone flys away except for Ruff and as for Astrid she hides behind a rock next to the arena. She was determined to find out what Njal was hiding.

"Uh hi Ruffnut, aren't you suppose to be flying with your brother?" Hiccup asks

"Who cares about my brother, you however are one fella," Ruff says as she approaches 'Njal' and runs her hand over his chest before groping his neck in an embrace.

'Njal' moved back from Ruffnut's creepy approach. Sure he's had a whole bunch of girls swoon head over heels for him but this particular one was uncomfortable.

"Ruff go home," Hiccup says coldly

Ruffnut huffs before stomping away.

Hiccup sighs before hopping on Toothless and flying to his camp. Astrid follows Njal to his camp. She manuevers through the trees trying to keep up. Hiccup sensed that someone was following him before taking a detour. He stopped at the beach, sat down and started to draw something.

Astrid stealthily approached him before diving in for his helmet. All Njal did was move to right. He sensed something was coming towards him. Astrid shout in frustration.

"WHY WON'T YOU TAKE OFF YOUR HELMET," Astrid shouts before charging at him

"Because I don't want to," he says before standing in a defensive stance.

Every shot Astrid hit at Hiccup he either dodged or stopped until one last one. Astrid tried to kick his side. Hiccup caught the kick and pinned Astrid to the ground.

"Leave now or you'll regret it," he says menacingly

Astrid gets up and blows her bang out of her face before hopping on Stormfly and flying away. Hiccup took a large sigh before returning to his camp.

"That was close wasn't it," Hiccup say to Toothless.

'Yep, why won't you show them your face yet?' Toothless asks

"I really don't want to until a bit later, they might get a big shock especially my dad," he replys

Toothless nods.

Next Day

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BLOWING UP THING FOR FUN," Hiccup bellows to the twins and Snotlout who set a couple of trees on fire.

Hiccup quickly goes and gets a bucket of water and extinguishes the fire.

"Let's fly back to the arena," Hiccup says evilly

They all fly back to the arena.

"Since you blew up the trees, you guys are to run around Berk three times, no short cuts," Hiccup says

The twins and Snotlout groan.

"Another lap for groaning, now hurry up or it's another lap," Hiccup snaps

The twins and Snotlout start their laps.

Astrid wondered why Njal was always so hard on the twins and Snotlout. Astrid had also a accidentally made Stormfly through spikes at Snotlout nearly hitting him. Fishlegs had accidentally made Meatlug knock down some trees when maneuvering. But Njal never punished them but only Snotlout and twins. It was interesting yet ridiculously funny at the same time especially the next day when they would be wincing every step they took.

"You guys just fly around and try build up some skill while I follow them or you can follow me if you want," Njal says

Fishlegs flew off nearly instantly when he said that, Astrid decided to stay. As the twins and Snotlout started to run. Njal and Astrid glided above.

"Why do you like it when people fear you," Astrid asked

"I had a terrible childhood where everyone picked on me so I built up a feared reputation," Njal answers plainly.

"Oh, okay," Astrid says "Why don't you take off your mask here, I have heard you take it off at the other islands,"

"Because I recently got into a fight with a big dragon and my face is full of scars and burns," Hiccup lies.

"It surly couldn't be that bad," Astrid says

"Oh it is that bad," Njal says

For the next three hours they flew in silence following the exhausted Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout. After they had finished there long lap the class was dismissed. Hiccup left to the forge.

Gobber wasn't around so Hiccup just went in and worked on a new day flight mask. He went back to his small room once more. When Hiccup saw his note he thought about when he wrote it. How determined he was to leave Berk. How determined he was when he beat the Red Death. How determined he was to beat Drago Bludvist and the alpha. He was just about to touch the note he wrote until a voice startled him.

"Aye, don't touch dat," Gobber says

Hiccup cursed under his breathe. He had taken off his helmet when he was making the mask since it got too hot and it was easier to see.

Gobber lit a candle and couldn't believe what he saw.

" 'Iccup, is that really you," Gobber gasps

"The one and only," Hiccup says

"Oh, I missed you so much, the place wasn't the same without you," Gobber says before vigorously pulling Hiccup into a hug.

Hiccup swore he heard the viking sniffle a bit. Gobber was one of the toughest vikings Hiccup knew. Hiccup felt loved for one of the first times in his life. He was loved by his mother and he was loved by Gobber. Gobber was more of a dad to Hiccup than Stoick ever was. Gobber listened into his ideas and told him his opinion on it. If he though it was a good idea he would even help Hiccup make it. The hug lasted too short for Hiccup's liking, he enjoyed every single moment of it. The blacksmith viking smiled at Hiccup.

"So tell me what has happened the past six years lad and how did you end up being the best blacksmith in the archipelago?" Gobber says

"It was all thanks to my great blacksmith master, as for the last six years..." Hiccup told Gobber everything from gaining Toothless's trust to defeating the Red Death and loosing his leg to finding the alpha and Drago and defeating them.

"You've been though a lot," Gobber says "I missed your little smile and your crazy ideas and theories," Gobber says before pulling Hiccup into another hug

"I missed you too Gobber, your singing and cheerfulness," Hiccup says

The viking and the dragon master sat their talking about anything you could think of for the rest of the afternoon.

"Hiccup, when are ya gonna tell da village," Gobber asked

"I don't know, but could you keep it a secret for now?" Hiccup pleads

"Sure," Gobber says before heading off to the Mead Hall in a great mood.

Hiccup went back to the cove and finished the day with having a Night Flight with Toothless, or so he thought. Apparently a viking had spotted Toothless flying and though it was a raid. The horn went off and the vikings went crazy, grabbing their weapons and running to the main street to see the amount of dragons they had to defeat, only to see Toothless soaring in incredible speed across the skies of Berk. Doing twirls, flips and amazing tricks with his rider. Hiccup didn't even hear the horn go off and he didn't even realise that the whole village was staring at him with amazement of his dragon skills. Hiccup flew out of their sight as he returned to the cove going into a night sleep.


	8. Love

**HEY GUYS...I am so sorry for not updating. I had exams and moved houses. PLUS NO WIFI FOR 2 WHOLE WEEKS.**

**HOLIDAYS BABE!**

_True Nature_

_'One small thing can change into something beautiful'_

It had been two months since Hiccup arrived back on Berk. He was still teaching the gang, they were really slow learners. As the days past Astrid had felt a weird pang of jealousy anytime a girl was near 'Njal'. She started to take a liking in him but of course, Astrid kept it to herself. On this very day everyone stood silent for Hiccup. The only heir to Berk.

The village vikings knew Stoick was stubborn and wouldn't give the heir of Berk to anyone but his son. On the note it did say he'd come back.

Astrid ran to the cove. She finally found Hiccup's hiding spot after spotting him in the forest many times during Dragon Training. She was always confused. Hiccup seemed to just disappear or drop. Astrid only came to the cove on this special day, the day Hiccup left.

When she arrived. Astrid was astounded. She saw a small house, a few burn marks around the place and burnt wood. Within a second she heard a loud whooping sound. Astrid ran behind the house and peered a bit to see who it was.

"That was great, wasn't it Toothless?" 'Njal' says

Astrid still hid. She wanted to know who was under that helmet and armor.

"We haven't bathed in ages, probably should start," he says before Toothless goes to the small lake in the middle and starts to fire at it.

Hiccup went into the small house and took off his mask/helmet thing and his armor. Under that he had a tunic which he also took off, that left him in his ripped leggings that only went just above his knees.

He returned outside and saw Toothless rolling in the water. Astrid didn't know what to do, whether to stay or whether to run away. She just stood there frozen. When she saw Njal get out of the house she was pleased that he was around half naked. Astrid hadn't see the face. She saw the back of him. A magestical pattern of swirls circled over claw mark scar with a large Nightfury tattooed on his right shoulder blade. There were massive claw mark scars that ran right over nearly all of his back. She saw defined muscle in his biceps and legs. They were lean but still very visible. His back was well defined, the clear shoulder blades and the muscles leading to his arms. He had large hands and feet - foot. Astrid blushed that she was 'checking him out' but she couldn't help herself he was just so...hot.

Though nearly fainted when he turned around in the steaming water. Astrid worked from what she could see. Defined abs and another tattoo, she couldn't see what it said but it was a bit ontop of his right nipple. She also spotted another tattoo on his forearm.

Astrid worked her way up to his face and hair. The shaggy auburn hair, the sharp jaw, his plup pinkish lips and his large emerald eyes-wait...LARGE EMERALD EYES.

Astrid jumped out of her spot and tackled Hiccup. She punched him in the face once for leaving her, another for making her worry about him and lastly just for the sake of him being annoying.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE, WHY?" Astrid sobbed loudly

She smashed her lips on his. Astrid didn't know what she just did. Her love for him just over took her.

Hiccup was so surprised. All he knew was he just got tackled and punched by some person with blonde hair. Than got yelled at before he felt a pair of plush lips press against his own. Hiccup's eyes grew wider as the seconds past. He quickly pushed Astrid away. Hiccups eyes grew even wider than ever before, seeing a blonde beauty right in front of him in the lake.

"Uhhh Hi Astrid," Hiccup said with a meer hand gesture.

"Ummm, uh sorry about the kiss...I didnt mean for it to be that direct, but why did you leave?" Astrid says lowering her head in embarrassment.

Over all the years that had past. Hiccup never stopped loving the young Valkyrie. Than he snapped out of his faze. He was half naked in a lake with a girl who had just kissed him. Well, also yelled and punched him.

"I couldn't take it anymore, my dad didn't like me, everyone in the village hated me, I had not friends and I was bullied," he said

Their was a silence.

"Uhh I'll get changed and get you something to wear," Hiccup says as he hopped out off the lake.

Toothless knew it was serious talk time so he just sat in the opposite corner of the cove as he dried himself.

Hiccup went inside and quickly dried his hair with a towel and putting on a simple black t-shirt tunic with some pants called jeans, he had received them from a Danish trader as a gift after Hiccup helped him get to the island he was looking for. Hiccup stuck dried his prothestic before sticking on a boot on the other good leg. He grabbed a sky blue tunic for Astrid, due to his growth spurt this would probably be like a dress on her. Than he found the smallest leggings he had, grabbed the tunic and a towel before heading out of his 'house' and giving the things to Astrid. He told her to go into the house to change.

Astrid entered the small house and striped down. She was thanking Thor her undergarments weren't wet unlike her hair. She stuck on the blue tunic and the leggings before realising how big they were to her size. She took out her hair and did a a quick side braid before heading out and sitting next to Hiccup next to the fire.

"Uhh thanks for the clothes," she said

"Your welcome," Hiccup said

There was a long awkward silence before Astrid broke it.

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry for how I treated you, I know I didn't do anything like the others but I should have done something instead of stood there and watched you, I'm sorry for leaving you just to become a stupid shield maiden, I want you, I want you back, I-I-I- want you Hiccup, I-I-I want you to be back again and hug me and everything. I'm so so so so sorry," Astrid said starting to cry in the end.

Hiccup pulled Astrid into a hug. Astrid was crying really loudly.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, it's okay, I know your sorry, I forgive you," Hiccup says comforting her as he pat her back.

_Pull yourself together_ Astrid thought. She still hugged Hiccup but stopped crying she was just hiccuping. Astrid pulled back from the hug and taking deep breaths before wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I'm so so sorry, I missed you so much," she says

Astrid's eyes lingered to his forearm tattoo. It said _You will LOVE and FEAR everything of anything._ It was written in lovely Norse writing. The love was written in large, bold writing in capitals as fear was written in small writing but in capital letters.

"What does that mean?" Astrid asked pointing to the tattoo.

"Oh every tattoo on me has a meaning, I wouldn't put something on my skin without a meaning," Hiccup says "This one means that in anything there is a piece will make you fear it and another will make you love it, but sometimes love will overpower the fear making it vanish,"

"What about the one on your back shoulder," Astrid asked curiously.

"It's about freedom, how much freedom a dragon can have is all about it's abilities, whether it can go against an Alpha or fly faster than any other dragon in the world, that is was a Nightfury is capable of, I find it so magical and amazing, that's why there is a pattern and the Nightfury," Hiccup said

"And the one near your heart?" Astrid asked

"Ohh you saw that one," Hiccup asked a bit embarrassed that Astrid had seen him half naked. I mean a back's a back but the front?

"What did it say?" she asked.

"It said one ontop of the other, Toothless in the middle, Valhallarama ontop and under was...Astrid," Hiccup finally said

"But why did you put me..I was so mean to you after our childhood," Astrid said sniffling.

"Our childhood was the best part of my life and you were the reason why, I fell in love with you Astrid, I loved you so fucking much and I still do" Hiccup said.

They leaned in kissing each other against a small tree, in the Cove. The Cove that held many memories before this first proper kiss. Their lips moved in sync with the other with their eyes closed both enjoying this cherished memory. After a while they pulled back.

"You know I have another tattoo, but you can't see it, it's covered by my hair it's around the nape of my neck," Hiccup says

"What is it?" Astrid asked

"It says Nightfury, I just though it was cool so I got it done," Hiccup says giving her a goofy smile.

"Hiccup your gonna have to tell the village sooner or later about your 'identity' also it's been two months," Astrid said

"I know, I know, Gobber also told me that and yes he knows who I really am," Hiccup huffs

"So how did this happen," Astrid asks waving her hands around him.

"Well, it's something called puberty when-," Hiccup says before he gets cut off

"NO, I know that I mean the whole Njal act, the battles and the leg," Astrid says

Hiccup told Astrid everything just like Gobber.

"Were there any girls?" Astrid asked

"Yes a whole pile, they were fightining over this raw Vikingness, oh and this one girl, she and I did something one night, boy did it feel amazing," Hiccup said jokingly

Toothless was rolling around laughing. Astrid punched him on his arm, he didn't flinch, damn did he get more muscular.

"Okay, okay, that never happened but there were a few girls but one stood out, she had these big, beautiful, icy blue eyes, plush pink lips and long blonde hair with many different highlights," Hiccup said "She rode a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly and was a warrior, do you know her?"

"Hmmm, I think I have heard of her, It's okay agree for you to be with her," Astrid said knowing exactly who that was.

They went for another kiss before realising how dark it was.

"I should go Hiccup, my mum would be worried," she said

"Okay, bye Astrid," Hiccup says waving to her as she got up.

"Bye," she said before she ran back.

Astrid was out of her skin. She was the happiest woman alive right now.


	9. After

_True Nature_

'_One small thing can change into something beautiful'_

**Sorry guys. I am going to Canberra soon and needed to finish all my assessments.**

Astrid arrived back on Berk just in time for dinner at the Mead Hall. She got her food and sat with her friend with the largest smile they have ever seen her smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Snotlout asks

"Is it bad to be happy?" Astrid snaps at him

"No, it's just your never happy and when did you have a tunic that big?" Ruffnut says

Astrid crosses her arms and huff.

"It's my father's, I found it in my closet and thought it was new so I put it on than i had to go to dinner and you know my families patience," Astrid lies

"Yeah, you guys really have to get some patience," Ruff replys

Astrid crossed her arms once more angrily. Than she started to think about Hiccup making her form a smile with her lips.

"You must be thinking about something that pleases you," Fishlegs states. Astrid glares at him. "No person like you would smile unless something pleases you,"

"Or person," Ruffnut says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh,what the hell Ruff," Astrid says trying not to get ratted out.

"I saw Njal go in the forest and minutes later I see you going in," Ruff says

"What happens if I wanted to go to the forest to train?" Astrid says

"Pffff, impossible, we all know what you do on this day,"

"What's today?" Astrid lies

"The day Hiccup left," Tuff says

Everyone went silence like a remembrance for him but the silence was interrupted by the hall's doors being slammed together by the stormy weather than Hiccup popped up with his loyal dragon behind him. Hiccup was wearing a large black cape with a hood covering every feature of his face.

People all stared at Njal. This was the most he had revealed of himself. They could see his bare for arms and a bit of his leg before they were covered by boots with scales on them. They could see his hands which were normally covered with leather gloves.

"He's so stupid, who does he think he is," Snotlout says with pure jealousy

"He's soooo hot, look at those muscles, oh his long legs," Ruffnut drools

Astrid just smiles at him before going back to her meal. Toothless ran to Astrid giving her the note his rider had wrote for her. Toothless let the go of the note and placed it in Astrid's hands before following his rider out of the large hall.

"What does it say," Ruffnut asks in curiosity.

"Oh nothing," Astrid says smiling. "Gotta go,"

Astrid runs back to her house and opens the note.

_Astrid,_

_Meet me at the cove tomorrow after class. _

_Hiccup_

Next Morning

"Okay, class you guys are nearly prepped to be able to fly by yourselves," Hiccup says "But remember being able to fly on a dragon comes with great responsibility and is giving you a lot of freedom, freedom you shouldn't take for granted,"

_Freedom you shouldn't take for granted _This phrase repeated in Astrid head. _His back, his shoulder, his tattoo representing freedom...freedom from us, his life, his father. But he came back for some reason? Why? _

"What?" the other teen said confused

"Oh nothing," Astrid quickly said and mentally slapped herself for thinking aloud.

"Moving on," Hiccup said rushly "Let's get on our dragons,"

They did there flying course. Improving on sharp turns, diving, accelerating, decelerating, stopping, hovering and landing.

As the sky became orange the class ended. Hiccup ran to the cove with Toothless soaring above with Astrid running not far behind. They had to leave at different times so it didn't seem like they were doing something.

They both arrived at the cove a little after.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry, I nearly ratted you out," she says

"It's alright Astrid, I have to come forward soon, it's been two month," Hiccup says as he takes of his helmet/mask and armor and shakes his head to let his wild mop of auburn hair run free.

"So what do you want to do?" Astrid asked

"Well, I called you here so you could go on a ride with me," Hiccup said

"I'll go fetch Stormfly," she says starting to walk back

"No, you can ride with me," Hiccup says

"Nah it's good, but let's see what you made of," Astrid says before sprinting off

"Ugh, that's so Astrid," Hiccup says before hopping on Toothless and chasing after her.

Toothless caught Astrid just as she jumped off the log. They flew higher into the air and Toothless tossed Astrid into the air before swooping under and catching her. Astrid sat right behind Hiccup on the saddle.

"I'll show you what it feels to ride an Alpha," Hiccup says like an eager puppy before making Toothless zoom off doing various loop to loops and flips. From spiraling to extreme diving.

Astrid was amazed how good the duo was, they could do every trick in the book in incredible speeds. Stormfly could never fly this fast. That's when Hiccup ruthlessly jumped off the saddle plunging higher into the air over a large rock bridge before landing back where he was previously.

He really wished he was in his flight armor but he was only in his tunic and leggings with a large black hooded cape.

Toothless slowed to a reasonable pace. Astrid looked over Berk. She never flew this high with Stormfly, one because they weren't allowed to and another is because they would probably too unskilled. Berk looked so small but with the orange sky and the sun shining over it, it looked like...a paradise. The nicely built houses, the happy people wandering in the streets. She knew now why many other tribes invaded them.

They flew high up into the clouds before exceeding further up into the night sky. Astrid was flabbergasted. It was so beautiful, she could never think that the sky could look so beautiful, that Berk was more than a small piece of rock in the middle of the ocean.

Hiccup told Toothless to land. The swiftly landed back into the cove.

"That was...amazing," she said

Hiccup smile before giving her a hug and bidding her good bye as she left back to the village.

_You owe me _Toothless said

"Okay, okay, here you go," Hiccup said giving him a large basket of fish.


End file.
